Ends of the Earth
by Saffi-chan
Summary: Due to odd snipers that are more dangerous than they seem, Sesshoumaru must meet up with other lords from other lands. But is this really out of safety? Or does he wish to use their powers as an advantage?
1. The Meeting

Well hello there. This is the first story I've written that's being put on F-F.net. ^_^;; So be nice with your reviews, if you're kind enough to give 'em. xD;; Hopefully this'll be a way to spend my time and make up for the loss of my blog. Writing stories! YEAH! XD I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Sesshoumaru, and all those other characters Rumiko presented to us in 1996.... But I do own Aisu, Hikaru, Lido, and all their siblings. -_-;; Yeaaaaaaah...........  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Hmm... Jaken." "Yes, Master Sesshoumaru?" Jaken, Rin, and Sesshoumaru were walking through a field. The sun was setting. Sesshoumaru, a tall, silver-haired dog-youkai with pointy ears, was ahead of a young japanese girl named Rin and a green toad-demon named Jaken. They were heading to a specific place unknown to two of the three travellers. "Perhaps you should wait here," Sesshoumaru replied, "I noticed how you prefer staying away from danger."   
  
Sweatdrops formed all over Jaken's head. "Uhh... I dunno what you mean by that, Master Sesshoumaru." Rin narrowed her eyes at him and threw a rock at his head. "Don't lie, I've seen you run away!" "Good work Rin," Sesshoumaru replied. Sesshoumaru and Rin always had fun throwing rocks at Jaken's head. It was always playfully, but nevertheless, Jaken would get angered.   
  
"You ungrateful dog!!!!!" Another rock hitting Jaken's head could be heard. As he got up, Jaken cried out aloud "I've never been known to pull a Myouga!" Rin blinked. "A who?" "My brother's servant," Sesshoumaru replied. Rin's face turned to a sad expression. "My brother, my entire family, is gone..." Afraid to upset her more, no one answered her. They continued to walk through the dimly lit field.  
  
Meanwhile, a seemingly young woman awaited something, leaning on a tree in the middle of a still bright meadow. "Where are they..." She wondered. South of her, a firey explosion appeared, and another young woman appeared out of it. She landed right in front of the first young woman and nodded at her. "Aisu." The girl named Aisu returned a nod and a mumble. "Hikaru." Hikaru was a girl, younger than Aisu, her hair red and not even shoulder-length. She wore red armor and high boots, not to mention a long red-orange skirt over her red kimono. Her bangs weren't visible. A sword encrested with rubies in the hilt rested at her side, a bow along with a few arrows on her back. Aisu, on the other hand, was almost completely different. She was not wearing a kimono, but a greyish-blue skirt that ended just above her knees, and over that, was a sort-of-trenchcoat that allowed her legs and part of that skirt to be visible. It did not have long sleeves, in fact it had no sleeves at all. There was a cape-like-blanket-like cloth over the top that hung off to about the same length as the greyish-blue skirt, and so it looked like a cape. Her hair was long and light blue, her bangs were like Sesshoumaru's and her hair worn in a pony tail that was fashioned to look half-pulled out. Her sword was like Hikaru's, although it was encrested with Sapphires, and she held a stathand. I explain Aisu's outfit in more detail because her outfit is more complex than that of Hikaru's.  
  
"Is it nice up north?! Nice and icy?! COLD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Hikaru shouted in Aisu's ear. Aisu closed her eyes. "What the heck's your problem?" "Ah. I see. You've also refrained from cursing!" Hikaru shouted in Aisu's ear once more. Aisu opened her eyes back up and faced Hikaru. "Look. Whatever your problem is, you have the ability to refrain yourself from complaining about it. If it's something about our meeting, I'm not the one who called it, Sesshoumaru is. If it's not around the area of discussion that he's going make with us tonight, then I suggest you hold your tongue. I don't have time for you and your mouth." Hikaru looked disturbed, but Aisu went on. "Just because we're siblings doesn't mean that you can just walk up and be an 'in your face' kind of person. We've been on different ends of this earth and haven't seen eachother for a long, long time. You don't and never will see me just walking up to you shouting in your ear as if the last time we saw eachother was five minutes ago."  
  
"Ah," Hikaru replied. "You've become civil! Last time I saw you, you were on a killing spree and the only way to get through to your head was to shout at you!" Aisu narrowed her eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about," Aisu replied as she gave her sister an odd look, "That was UMI. Did you already forget that we have about six siblings other than ourselves?"  
  
Hikaru raised her eyebrows. "No. We have:" she began, and raised her fist. As she said each name, she flicked up a finger for each. "You, Aisu. Me, Hikaru. Umi. Fuu. Yami. Daichi. Kusaki. Dendou." Eight of her ten fingers were up, her thumbs were folded over her palms. "Each name," Hikaru explained, "translates to an elemental type. Aisu is Ice, Hikaru is Fire, Umi is Water, Fuu is Wind. Yami is Dark, Daichi is Earth, Kusaki is Plants, and Dendou is Electricity. I can't believe our parents managed to have four children of both genders." Aisu blinked and turned her head to watch the sun set. She had not expected a full explanation of what she already knew.   
  
Hikaru went on to explain why they of all the siblings were there. "I am in charge of the south because of my controls over the warmth. You have control of the north because it is so cold up there and you're the ice type. That means I could melt you..." Aisu smiled slightly. "Don't even try it. Ice melts to water and can put a fire out, so don't bother." Hikaru frowned. "What do you mean? Anyway, how do you think Sesshoumaru and Lido were able to gain control of the eastern and western lands..." She continued to blab on and on about things Aisu paid no attention to. Her attention was fixed upon the two dark figures moving in the night east and west of herself and Hikaru.   
  
---------------------  
  
Whatcha think? XD Hikaru's a bit firey, but that matches her element perfectly. Same with Aisu. Hope you liked that chapter. ^_^; 


	2. A New Member

Sesshoumaru appeared alone, he had made Jaken and Rin stay over at a patch of land near the edge of the forest. He approached them quickly and silently, as did the other figure.   
  
Hikaru acted 'in your face' again and ran up to Sesshoumaru. "You're late, why do you call a meeting and then be late, huh, huh, HUH?!" Sesshoumaru looked annoyed already. Aisu felt a sweat drop appear on her head, as she had hoped he'd have been able to stand being there with Hikaru around for atleast five minutes. Sesshoumaru did not answer and passed by her. Hikaru looked surprised. "What the hell kind of leader doesn't answer people?!" Aisu was getting more annoyed than Sesshoumaru. "Hikaru, we're here for a reason. Let him tell us what it is." Another dark figure walked up to them, his face now visible within the light. "Ah, hello there!" He said. Everyone could tell he was an optimist just by the look on his face. He was a dark haired man, his skin tanned and his long black hair was braided. His eyes were dark, he looked like a fisherman. The word "Lido" would translate as 'beach' in Latin, and he looked like he was from a beach.   
  
"Now that you are all here," Sesshoumaru began, eyeing them all carefully to see if they were listening. Both Aisu and Lido were looking him straight in the eyes and were listening attentively, Hikaru was eyeing the ground, holding a grudge on him for not answering her question. "You should know already, the reason why. You are here because I know we are all having troubles. There are people after us. People such as the Shichinin-tai and the Fuwa-tai." Aisu and Lido nodded, Hikaru made no notion whatsoever that she understood. "Have any of you had an encounter with the Shichinin-tai or the Fuwa-tai?" Sesshoumaru asked. Aisu nodded. "Yes. One day I stayed at a village in the north. The very next day, I left the village, but the Fuwa killed everyone in the city looking for me. Not even animals within a thousand-foot perimiter got away." Lido's eyes widened. "I've met the Shichinin! They're really strong, and I had a conversation with them. That was more than a year ago though." All three stared at Hikaru, who was now shaking her foot, a bug had gotten into her boot. She looked up. "Wha-at!!!!???!?"   
  
Sesshoumaru ignored her comment. "Do you want to know why you're here or not?!" Hikaru's eyes lightened. "Uhhh... The meeting started?" Sesshoumaru and Lido turned and stared at Aisu, who instantly jumped up. "I have no idea how we're related, I swear!"   
  
Sesshoumaru then explained everything that the Shichinin and Fuwa could do, and why four strong leaders as themselves- although he had many doubts about Hikaru- should heed warning to the groups. When he was finally finished, they thought of ways to prevent things from happening. Lido suggested they send thousands of armies against the groups. Aisu shot that down instantly, with the reply "The groups are strong enough to scare even us. No one but a fool would attack them with nothing but a sword." That was what Sesshoumaru had been thinking, but he did not share that he was wrong for once. Hikaru then had an idea. "How about we keep eachother company. Like, one of us travel with the other in one land, and one of us travel with the other in another land?" Lido liked the idea. "Wow, you paid attention after all." "I'm not absent minded," Hikaru replied. Aisu rolled her eyes, but Lido went on. "Two by two we'll have to rule our lands, it provides protection for your opposite and hey, atleast it keeps us company! I feel lonely in the leader business!" He laughed, but no one else did. They voted on either Lido's or Hikaru's idea. Hikaru's overruled, 3 to 0. Sesshoumaru did not vote. He didn't think armies were a good idea, but he didn't want company either.  
  
"How do we decide who is with who?" Lido asked. "Draw." Sesshoumaru replied. He wrote the symbol for 1 and 2 on four pieces of parchment and crinkled them up so no one, not even him, could tell what the parchment said. He then shook his hand to mix up the small pieces of paper. He then held out his hand and gestured for everyone to choose one. Everyone did and opened their piece of paper. He unraveled his own paper, it had the number '2' on it. He looked up from the paper and saw that everyone was looking at him. "Who has '1'?" Lido asked, revealing his paper with the symbol for '1' on it. Hikaru turned her paper around for him to view it. She was also a one. "Good luck," Aisu replied to Lido. He didn't understand, but she didn't discuss it further. She and Sesshoumaru were staring at eachother's eyes, trying to look inside eachother and see if it were really worth spending time with eachother until they could conquer the Shichinin and Fuwa. Finally, Aisu spoke, she had clearly found her answer. "Alright, how do we choose the land we travel? Same way?" Sesshoumaru nodded and put a '3' and '4' symbol on four different pieces of paper. "One person from each group, pick a number. In your case, Hikaru and Lido, 3 is east and 4 is south. In our case, Aisu, 1 is west and 2 is north. You may pick which area we travel." He held out the crinkled papers after mixing them up thoroughly. Aisu chose the one on the left, opened it, and before revealing it, gave a remark. "It would seem that I'll be visiting foreign lands during this time." She revealed the parchment. It had a '1' on it. Next was Hikaru and Lido's turn, they chose to have Lido pick. He did, and it turned out that they would be walking all over the southern parts of the earth.   
  
"Very well then," replied Sesshoumaru. "Aisu, you will come with me. Lido, you will go with Hikaru. If anything should happen, send a messenger, your servants would be most useful for that. What should we look for?" Hikaru's eyebrows rose. "My servant is a red dragon named Ryuuzaki." Lido blinked. "I hope you never have to meet him under bad circumstances, but my servant is a gigantic yellow squid, Ika." Aisu nodded. "You will see a light blue bird named Articuno, should my servant search for you." And Sesshoumaru gave a bit of a smile, trying to see Jaken having to get all the way over to Lido and Hikaru, but can't get there because of the ocean. The others awaited eagerly to hear what the Lord Youkai of the Western Lands had as a servant, but he merely replied, "You won't need to see my servant. I can handle myself and he wouldn't get across the water anyway."   
  
Jaken heard this from far away and cried out. "UNGRATEFUL DOG!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
